Vampire (Folklore)
Vampires are a type of demonic undead creature that has superhuman traits and endurance. Their appearance is either humanlike, many times attractive, to being skinny, hunchback, discolored, pale, corpselike and with enlarged claws or teeth. Some vampires can switch between humanlike and demonlike at will, normally by retracting their fangs and claws, allowing them to blend in with human society while hunting. But most vampires cannot change the fact that they have no shadows or reflections. Many vampires can shapeshift, normally into a bat or bat-like creature to give them flight. Vampires also can control many types of black magic depending on the story, though a common ability is hypnotizing people with their eyesight or levitation. Almost every culture in history has had legends about vampires or vampire-like creatures, from the blood-drinking demons of Sumerian mythology, to the Chupacabra of modern Latin American folklore. The most famous Vampires, however, originate from Eastern European folklore. It was believed that especially evil people, or those who had been cursed in some way, would return from the grave as vampires, preying on the living. Only certain methods were believed to be able to destroy a vampire, the most common being thrusting a wooden stake through the heart, and beheading the corpse. Technically, 'vampire' is defined as "any parasite that drains and feeds on the blood or life of the host". However the characteristics and personalities of vampires have greatly changed overtime. Initially vampires were portrayed mainly as evil semi-demons. Overtime the aspects of their personality, philosophy and even emotion started to appear in popular media. Now a days a vampires are often portrayed more like "rational yet corrupt upper class" rather than "evil demons". In some modern media like the Vampire Chronicles, ''it is said that vampires even follow religions if they want to, which is a huge contrast with the early concepts of vampires which said they died if they came in contact with holy materials like crucifix or holy water. Ever since the novel ''Dracula by Bram Stoker came out in 1897 (based in part on the real-life exploits of Vlad the Impaler), the world has been entranced by vampires in fiction. Vampires first made the leap on to film in 1922 with the release of Nosferatu, and such films as Dracula, The Lost Boys, and Underworld ensure they are here to stay. Battle vs. Berserker (by GSFB) Berserkers: Vampires: Eastern Russia, 1066 AD. In a black forest hounded by the sounds of Bears and Trolls, a Vampire emerges into a clearing. Behind him, four of his groupies follow him. They are on the hunt for prey, and they have smelled 5 mortals in the woods, nearby a river. The head Vampire sniffs the air, sensing they are near, yet also sensing that something aint right... The head Vampire, Nosfer, points in seveal directions, and the others follow: 3 females, 1 male. Nearby an ancient tree, the male underling vampire, Atu, stalks his prey. Finally he catches a glipmse of the human, who is covered head to toe in bearskins and wielding two axes. His head is covered in the headskin of a European Brown bear. The Berserker, himself on the hunt for pillage, hears the vampire and turns, growling. The Vampire is startled, and the Berserker roars and charges, his axes in the air. The Vampire, shocked and baffled by being on the recieving end of an attack instead of launching an attack, bares his teeth and claws. The Vampire is even more shocked when the Berserker shows off speed almost on par with his, and strength beyond that of mortals, though still less than vampires. The Berserker strikes with his axes, and the Vampire blocks with his claws. Over and over the Berserker strikes, and each time the steel-strong claws leave deep cuts in the iron blades. The Vampire tries to bite, but the Berserker bites back and hits him in the adam's apple. The Berserker goes for a downward thrust, but the vampire blocks and quickly stabs the chest and face of the Viking with claws. However, the Vampire does not know that the Berserker feels no pain, and with a quick slice the monster's head drops to the frozen earth . Two of the female Vampires hear the violence and run to aid their comrade. However, two berserkers confront them, one wielding a mighty Dane axe, another two spears. One of the Vampires, Ravanna, realizes what they face, and readies herself. the other, Anne, snarls like a wolf and readies to recieve the Vikings, who attack. Ravanna perries the dane axe of one Berserker and then thrusts her claws to the Viking's head . Anne grasps the arms of the other Berserker, overpowers him, and goes for the throat . Three hundred yards away, the head vampire and the other female are ambushed by the three remaining Berserkers. The Head Vampire blocks a double strike by a Berserker wielding axes, and puts his left hand behind the warrior's head, stabbing where the spine meets the skull, and into the brain . The other Female, Susanna, is cutting her Berserker opponent savagely, and is about to land a killing fist blow to the head when another Berserker attacks from the rear, splitting her skull with a downward strike of a double-bladed broadsword . The two warriors gang up on the master Vampire, cutting him to pieces . The last Berserkers head towards their Viking river ship. The Berserker that was severely wounded, Aulf the Wise, drops his shield, broken by a slap from the vampire Susanna, gets the ship ready to sail off. Just when he turns to cut the rope holding the ship to the shore, he notices his friend, Erik the Blue, has dissappeared . Standing next to a torch, Aulf pulls out his two Sax knives and readies for the final assault. Before it comes, he spots the last tw vampires in a nearby tree. The Vampiresses leap from the tree together, their teeth and claws bared, and tackle the Viking to the floor of the ship, his head bitten into, his chesy impaled with their claws . Ravanna, suffering a wound to the chest that barely missed her heart, stands and pulls the knife out. She looks over Anne, turning her over. Her eyes are glazed, her breath lacking, a sax knife imbedded in her heart, her chest bleeding . Looking around, trying to sense any further danger, Ravanna roars with her hand towards the Full Moon! Winner=Vampires! Expert's Opinion The Vampires were victorious due to their super speed and strength. They also had more stamina than even the Berserkers so long as the sun wasn't out. The Vampires were able to take advantage of the human frailties of an unarmored opponent (even one like the Berserker) before the Berksers were able to learn their opponents' weaknesses from scratch and adapt to them. Even with the benefits of weaponry, the Berserker came in at a disadvantage against superhuman beings who likely had years of experience against people with weapons, given their average lifespan. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Werewolf (by Goddess of Despair) Vampires Werewolf April 29th, 2003 I feel my sanity slipping through my fingertips as the night of the full moon draws nearer and nearer. Jonathon, Trent, and I have come up with a way to prevent us from ravaging the city like we did during the last transformations. Trent owns a cabin in the woods which we plan to sleep in tonight. I fear that if I transform again then my family will be in danger. I pray that we may safely escape this curse on day, but until then we will return to the cabin. DING-DONG! Ben dropped his pencil and closed the journal before peeking out of the window. “They’ve arrived.” He thought to himself. He checked his watch. “5:00pm…that might not be enough time.” He quickly ran down the stairs and shoved his feet into a pair of shoes. He threw on his coat and opened the door to see his friend Jonathon standing impatiently. “We have limited time y’know.” He said leading the way to the car. “I’m sorry, I was writing my…novel.” Responded Ben. “Stop writing and start reading.” Said Trent handing him a newspaper before allowing him in. “What?” said Ben before looking through it until he spotted something jaw dropping. “The Hell? Vampires?” “I guess Lycanthropy wasn’t the only myth to be true.” Said Trent. “I don’t like this and would you speed up already?” said Ben. “Yeah, yeah.” Said Jonathon “We should get there soon.” “We better.” Said Ben before studying the article. Hours later… The car screeches to a halt as the three men rush out of it. The sun descends into darkness as the three enter the cabin. “Phew.” Said Trent. “Well, I guess we don’t have to worry about the disease tonight.” Said Ben while looking around the room. “Make yourselves at home.” Said Jonathon after lighting a cigarette. Hours later… “You smell that?” asked Angela, the vampire leader. The others take a whiff of the air. “Humans” said Orlock “3 judging by the scent.” “Yes, but something seems wrong about the scent, as if their blood is contaminated.” said Angela “But it’s an easy meal.” Stated Alucard “True, let’s move.” Said Angela The three sped off into the wilderness at high speed, crushing the brush beneath them. Arriving outside of the house, the vampires slowly circled the building, looking for an entrance. Alucard watched the window of the building, hoping to get a look at his prey. Unfortunately for him, his prey was first to spot him. “What in the Hell” said Jonathon with amazement at the sight of the vampire in front of him. Alucard roared and charged at the building, smashing his arm through the glass window. Jonathon was barely out of range and fell back startled. Alucard brought his arm back and sprinted to help the other vampires bust down the door. Jonathon looked in fear as the window let moonlight shine upon his body. Trent and Ben’s jaws dropped at the sight as the door was busted open, letting moonlight illuminate the room. Trent and Ben both gazed at each other before hair grew uncontrollably around their bodies. Their teeth extended and sharpened as the Vampires watched with amazement. Alucard was first to rush forward, tackling Jonathon to the floor. “Always so brash.” Said Angela before joining in the attack. Alucard clawed several times at Jonathon, but the werewolf merely growled and threw him off. He slammed into a desk, scattering several documents and writing materials. Alucard started to get up but Jonathon leapt onto him, slamming the vampire’s head into the desk. He bit down into Alucard’s skull, crushing the vampires’ brain. Seeing this, Angela called to Orlock. “We need to get them in the open!” she said before retreating from the cabin. Orlock shoved Ben aside and followed her outside. The werewolves gave chase to Orlock, Jonathon in the lead. “Angela! ANGELA!” screamed Orlock trying to find his leader. He turned and clawed the side of Jonathon’s face twice before turning and running some more. Angela waited upon a tree branch as Orlock ran below her, the werewolves in chase. She jumped down below, landing on Trent’s back. She dug her claws into the back of the werewolves’ skull, instantly killing him. Jonathon stopped and turned, growling at Angela. Angela tore out her claws and stepped off of Trent’s corpse. Jonathon sprinted forward, as did Angela. She slid beneath the werewolf and held out her claws, slashing his belly. Jonathon collapsed to the ground as Angela quickly stood and pounced him, digging her claws into his back. He roared in pain before being silenced by a bite to the throat. Orlock circled Ben, looking for an opening, but the relentless attacks prevented concentration. He slashed at Ben’s face, but this served only to anger the werewolf. Ben dug his claw into Orlock’s stomach and began to tear the creature to shreds. Ben looked into the decapitated head of his adversary. He leaned in to take a bite of flesh when another scent filled his nostrils. He turned in time to have a side of his face clawed by Angela. He roared as the vampire licked her claws, relishing the blood. Ben rushed forward but Angela side stepped and sliced his face once more. Ben turned, his face now covered in claw strikes, and slashed at Angela. She dodged but at the cost of a large amount of her hair being torn off. She became enraged and charged at Ben, but this charge was a mistake. Ben clawed at the incoming women and sliced her chest. She screamed in pain as Ben launched several more claw strikes at the foe, spilling more and more blood until her chest was nonexistent. In its place was a large puddle of blood and a man who sat in it all as the sun rose behind him. He looked in horror at his blood covered hands and felt his face. Tears manifested in his eyes as he realized what had befallen him and his friends. Expert's Opinion This battle was really close but the werewolves managed to secure a win here. The vampires clearly were smarter and faster however they were not as durable as the werewolves. In addition, the werewolves' weakness were not as easy to exploit as the vampires' weakness. If the werewolves lasted to daytime then the vampires would turn to dust as the werewolves go back to human form and go back to living their lives before the battle took place. Werewolves are the deadliest warrior. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Spetsnaz GRU (by GSFB) Spetsnaz GRU: Vampires: Sunday morning, 7 a.m. The snows fall with a foul wind above the old Tovarich Tomato warehouse, now all but abandoned. Katya, a female Spetsnaz GRU operative, moves in with her eleven teamates (only one other of which is a woman). As they enter, they are immediately confronted with darkness and a surprising heat. Their flashlights on, they scan their surroundings, finding several corpses on the ground. "Remember, Comrades: this is a shoot-to-kill quarantine operation: no survivors. We don't know what contagion we have here, but we know it is terrible and transmitted by saliva. The infected are dangerous." Yuri, the team captain, said. Turning his head back and forth, his chemical mask making a slight rubbery squeaking sound when he did thus, he gave the silent signal to continue down the halls. Katya, like the rest, was hunched down, moving her AK74 back and forth, staring hard into the shadows. She winced each time she felt flesh underneath her feet. Sometimes, bones broke under her boots, which she concluded was a sign of severe trauma; bones don't break under the footsteps of a 120 lbs lady, no matter if she wears Red army boots or not. As she looked down now and again, she saw that the bodies looked not like those who died from disease, but due to a mauling, as if lions were let loose among these anonymous homeless. Yuri raised his hand up in a fist. The troops prepared; he had found a door. With a kick the door was knocked open. Yuri and the soldier next to him raised their rifles as a lone maniac, moving at phenomenal speed, beat them to the trigger, slashing them with what looked like, strangely, beastial claws. Yuri went down with a torn shoulder, the soldier next to him had his head sliced off . Another soldier, the closest, raised his rifle and fired into the midsection of the victim. With a demonic snarl, the creature turned on the soldier, seemingly resistant to pain, and sliced and diced his face . The victim sped up and tackled another soldier when two other troops raised their Saiga shotguns, while Yuri pulled out two Marakov pistols. The victim was pumped full of bullets and buckshot, and when his heart grew peppered by the ever-growing amounts of buckshot in his chst cavity, he went down to his knees. The troops kept firing, and the stranger fell over , but not before throwing down the crumpled troop, who had a huge bite mark in his chest, a mark that exposed both the lungs and the heart . As a Medic ran to Yuri the other troops, including Katya, surrounded the stranger. Katya gasped. The men shook their heads. The other woman, Nivonava, had her eyes wide open. The victim did not look human. His teeth were all huge fangs, his claws long and serrated. The jaws hung morbidly loose from their joints in the skull, as if they had been pulled out of socket, but there was no wounds on the head that could explain this deformity. The soldiers looked at each other in the eyes, not believing what they were seeing. What kind of bug could do this to a man? The Medic lifted Yuri. Shaking his head, he spoke. "This is above top secret: no questions, no answers, just do your jobs. It seems that these victims have enhanced physical capabilities, so be on your guard. Suddenly a roar was heard, something like a mixture of a demon and a woman's screech. The troops raised their weapons, but saw nothing in the dark hall. Yuri, pistol still in hand, gave the signal to move on. ... nine minutes later, the Spetsnaz GRU had entered a lower level of the warehouse. The dead still littered the floor, along with countless dead rats, all of them bitten. The troops, unafraid despite what they encountered up above, continued to move in crouched formation, keeping a sharp eye out. Katya could see better in the dark than the other Spetsnaz, but try as she might, she saw nothing. Then the second attack hit. A screeching woman leaped from two gas tanks and landed down amidst te Spetsnaz, grabbing the heads of two men. With a quick grabbing motion the warriors plopped down, their heads crushed . As gunfire erupted, she twirled and slashed with both hands, bringing down two more soldiers . Katya aimed her AK74 at the woman's head and pulled the trigger. The woman, a bloody mess, fell, her eyes wide open. She ran over to the woman, her gun aimed at the woman's head, just in case. She looked around her: None of the attacked could survive such wounds. Both Nevoneva and the Medic were lost. As she turned back to Yuri she felt a savage pain in her leg, as well as two hands that held onto the leg and nearly broke her shin with great power. She looked down, seeing that the woman was still alive. She fired into her head again, and, getting out of the way, the two Saiga Shotgun wielding Spetsnaz finished the victim off, one of their shots obliterating her head . Katya fell down on her back, screamin in pain. One of her fellow troopers bent down to her and examined her wound. It looked as if a tiger shark had bitten her. Another soldier went to the fallen medic's medical kit and ran back to her, but Yuri stood, staring at her, gun in hand. "You need not medicine, Peotyr: she is infected." The men turned to him in astonishment, then back to her. Katya looked up at Yuri, crying without making a noise as he walked up to her, almost casually, and raised his gun. Aiming at her head, then at her chest, he said. "Goodbye, Tovarich." It was then that a huge, towering man fell down from the roof and landed on the Captain, claws digging into his flesh. The Spetsnaz, by now having all put their assault rifles away and replacing them with shotguns, fired in unison. The beast ran off in a blink, untouched by the buckshot. Then the beast suddenly appeared among them, unleashing a melee massacre. The first soldier to confront him, bayonet in hand, stabbed the monster in the gut, but the beast swatted him in the head, knocking it off with ease . A second soldier raised his shotgun, but the vampire grabbed it, bent it, and knocked it away. In a downward slash the soldier was cut from neck to sternum, and fell without word . The other Soldier pulled out a ballistic knife and fired it at the monster's head, but the beast moved out of its way and lunged for the throat. The soldier did not have time to hit the brute's pressure points, his head falling off after a loud, gross-sounding bite . Then, as the monster turned around, he saw Yuriabout to land a jump kick on him. The kick landed, but Yuri was knocked down, not the monster. Getting back up, despite his terrible wounds, Yuri launched a series of Systema strikes, which the Vampire laughingly blocked, showing some skill in the art as well. "I learned such tricks in the days of Joseph Stalin; you are pathetic!" Then Yuri pulled out a Ballistic knife and fired it into the brute's face; the vampire never saw it coming. Though not killed, he fell, holding his hand to his pierced skull. He sensed some brain damage. "Who is pathetic and who is patriot, you Prole scum." Captian Yuri said. He picked up a shotgun on thr ground and lifted it up, aiming at the monster's midsetion. "For Mother Russia, with love." "Goodbye Tovarich!" a voice said. Before Yuri could turn, Katya's jaws had sunk deep into the back of his neck, her claws piercing his ribcage. Feeding off his blood, the female Spetsnaz drained her superior officer dry . Smiling, wiping the blood from her mouth, she turned, watching the hulking head vampire rise from the ground. The beast pulled the knife blade from his skull and threw it down, turning to his rescuer. Smiling back, he was astonished by her beauty, and noted her scent: she was now one of his kind, a revenant of Russia. Putting his hands on each of her shoulders, he smiled. "Welcome to the Family." VAMPIRES WIN! Expert's Opinion While the Spetsnaz had a tremendous ranged advantage, the Vampires' superhuman speed, strength, and durability enabled them to close the gap between themselves and their opponents before they were all eliminated, and then determine the fight at close range quarters, wherein they dominated. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Dingonek (by Goddess of Despair) The Vampire crept slowly out of her coffin as the moon rose high into the night sky. She exited the cave, smelling the air for the closest victim. There were two…a human and something else. Something she could hardly remember. “A challenge.” she thought to herself. She took off, sprinting at extreme speeds towards the human. She stopped at a small camp, which a cryptozologist was setting up. The cryptozologist walked outside of his tent, startled at the sight of the vampire. That was until she ran up and stabbed his eyes with her claws. Smiling, she chomped on his neck and began to suck some of his blood. However she sensed the creature, which she couldn’t identify before, was nearing. Wiping some blood from her mouth she turned and leapt onto a tree branch, eagerly awaiting the monster’s appearance. The Dingonek enters the camp, smashing a camera that lied on the ground. The cryptid examined the man’s dead body, drained of the blood. The Dingonek, not caring about the lack in blood, took a huge bite out of the man’s chest. Suddenly, the vampire leapt from the tree, landing on the Dingonek’s side. She slashed at the creature’s side, leaving marks on the monster’s scales. The Dingonek was angered and roared before smashing the vampire’s side with its tail. The vampire flew back, hitting a tree trunk. She stood up as the Dingonek charged. She dodged to the left as the monster slammed its horn into the tree. The tree collapsed as the Dingonek turned to a fury of claw strikes. The Dingonek’s face was coated in claw marks, but regardless the cryptid crunched down on the Vampire’s hand. Bones snapped and she roared in pain. In desperation, the Vampire plunged her free hand into the Dingonek’s right eye. The cryptid roared in pain, giving the Vampire time to pull out her other hand. Acting quickly, she thrusted her uninjured hand into the Dingonek’s other eye, making its roar grow louder. Finally, the Vampire turned and ran towards the Cryptozologist. Using her uninjured claw yet again, she tore out his heart and ran before the Dingonek could recover. This was the first time the Vampire had ever felt the emotion she was so skilled in giving to others….fear…. Expert's Opinion While the Dingonek was a walking tank, its lack of speed hindered its ability to hurt the Vampire who could avoid all of its attacks. The Vampire was able to form battlefield tactics while the Dingonek had to rely on instinct. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Kalkara (by Deathblade 100) Vampires: Kalkara: A piercing howl breaks the air. Six Kalkara emerge from a cave in the Mountains of Rain and Night. In a castle some distance away, six Vampires emerge from their coffins. The vampire leader orders his followers to split up. One Vampire moves down a hallway and rakes its claws on the wall. Taking off at super speed, it doesn't notice two Kalkara until it's to late. One Kalkara swings its claws down and scratches down into the Vampire's side. The Vampire retaliates by swinging its own claws at the Kalkara's neck, killing it. The second Kalkara leaps to the vampire and stabs its claws through the Vampire's ribcage and into its heart. Another Vampire arrives just as the Kalkara turns, locks eyes with the vampire and focuses its gaze until the vampire dies. A third Vampire arrives behind the Kalkara and bites into the creatures neck. The Vampire moves to meet with its comrades as the remaining four Kalkara follow it. One of the Vampires roars as a Kalkara closes the distance. The Kalkara staggers back, stunned by the roar. The Vampire swings its claws at the stunned Kalkara's head, killing it. A second Kalkara appears behind the Vampire and bites it in the neck. The Vampire flings the Kalkara into a wall, breaking its neck before bleeding out. The remaining Kalkara scream and prepare to attack. A Kalkara locks gazes with a Vampire, causing the Vampire to be paralyzed in fear. Just as the Kalkara prepares to deliver the final blow, another Vampire rushes the Kalkara and kills it with a blow to the head. The last Kalkara locks its gaze with the paralyzed Vampire, killing it. The Vampire leader grabs the Kalkara and throws it into a wall. The Kalkara screams one last time before the Vampire leader swings its claws into the Kalkara's head. The remaining Vampires raise their claws and roar in victory. Winner: Vampires Expert's Opinion The Vampires won due to their superhuman speed and strength as well as more intellegence. If you thought the battle was unfair, leave a message on my talk page here. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Ghoul (Tokyo Ghoul) (by Appelmonkey) TBW Expert's Opinions TBW To see the original battle, weapons & votes, click here. Battle vs. Jiangshi (by Battlefan237) Vampires : Jiang Shi: Somewhere in Shanxi Province, China Five Vampires forded into a marshy graveyard. They gazed around the deserted land, partly out of instinct to seek for possible victims, partly out of interest for taking a close look at the Taoist temple standing in the center of the yard. One of them wandered down a path, randomly kicking down a tombstone with unintelligible Chinese words curved on one side. The reckless act revealed a pair of corroded human hands stretching out from the ground, tightly clutched at the Vampire's leg, pulling him down instantly. A few feet away emerged the head of a Jiang-Shi, which sank its teeth covered with poisonous chemicals into the neck of the Vampire, injecting pain and agony into the cycle system inside its body. Noticing his friend falling down, another Vampire turned back, first disgusted at the marauding scene, then immediately slashed his sharpened claws across the Jiang-Shi's face, removing half of its head . However, this couldn't save his friend from suffer. After a brief moment of trembling caused by the poison, the Vampire lay dead on the ground . "What's the hell is that ?" The Vampire thought to himself as he signaled others to come around. The severed head of the Jiang-Shi kept popping out green, smelling liquids, which caught the attention of a couple of crows flown by. A raven fell dead as soon as it set foot on the liquid. The second one attempted to flee, but more hands emerged from the ground, breaking it apart. The Vampires scattered in the graveyard, preparing to engage in a fight. A Jiang Shi hopped towards a Vampire, who shapeshifted into a bat and fled. He landed on the rooftop of the temple, where he shifted back to steady himself. To his astonishment, the Jiang Shi hopped up into the sky, flying across the yard, going straight for him. The Jiang Shi inevitably crashed into the Vampire, who had no time to draw out his claws. The mindless creature landed a hard kick into the Vampire's chest, sending him crashing into the main hall, pounding the Vampire into pieces on the solemn stone Taoist symbol of Yin-Yang . Watching his enemy meet his end, the creature sprang back to the yard. On his way, a vampire landed on his shoulder as a bat, sinking his teeth into the Jiang-Shi's neck, beginning good-old-fashioned blood-sucking trick. With the blood being ripped off its body, the Jiang Shi was out of strength, who fell down to the ground and slammed dead. While the Vampire was afflicted with the poison from the Jiang-Shi's blood, which caused him to die shortly after . Back into the yard, where remaining Vampires had tricked other Jiang-Shis into a game of chasing. They kept shapeshifting into various animals, outreaching the resurrected stoned bodies. One particular Vampire approached a Jiang-Shi in wolf from, jumping onto its back, poking out his enhanced claws into its neck, flying off the stoned head of the zombie . He rushed towards another Jiang-Shi, who hoisted up a gigantic tombstone. The Jiang-Shi smashed the stone on the wolf's head, breaking it into pieces . As the Jiang-Shi averted his eyes from the broken skull, another Vampire who'd been hiding behind the tree dashed out, running towards the Jiang-Shi at an unimaginable speed, landing heavy strikes on its back with his claws, tearing apart its body with great force . Exhausted at the hardness and thickness of the Jiang-Shih's flesh, the Vampire stood their patting, while still gazing around for other enemies. He spotted the last Jiang-Shi springing towards him. Visualizing the fact that his strength could not make it up for tearing apart another harsh creature like that, he dodged back as the Jiang Shi landed nearby. The creature hopped towards him, pulling both of its hands forward, with sinister sparkles coming out of its green eyes, shaking the Qing Dynasty costume on its stoned body. "Ha." The Vampire rushed forward in a sudden, slicing off both off its arms, causing the Jiang Shi to swing, which entitled the Vampire with a chance to reach the weaker part of its legs. After chopping off a leg in a second , the Jiang Shi fell down, but not yet dead. "Now what's else have you got?" The Vampire postured before the zombie, thinking of possible ways to end its life with torments. He bend and gazed down at the stoned face of the creature, and beamed out a sadistic smile. All in a sudden, the creature opened its mouth, launching out a mist of gas, which was the mixture of acid, chlorine and other poisonous fogs originating from dark magic and hell. The Vampire roared in bewilderment and fear, as he tumbled on the ground, snoring and screaming. A few minutes later, all no noise vanished and the Vampire fell into dead silence . The Jiang Shi crawled back to the grave with his last limb, diving into the coffin again, burying himself down to avoid sunrise. It would take decades or more to grow those lost parts back, which means villages nearby can finally took up peaceful nights for an awful while. Winner: Jiang-Shi Expert's Opinion The votes were tied, so I flipped a coin to decide the winner. While both warriors couldn't out match each other in terms of powers and weapons, the brutal nature, dark magic and instinct of Jiang Shis ensured their victory over Vampires, who might maintain certain degree of intelligence, but are easier to panic and get reckless in battles comparing to emotionless ancient Chinese mythical bio-weapons like Chiang-Shi. To see original battle and vote, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Undead Warriors Category:Beast Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Mythological Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Deadliest Warrior Fighters Category:Shape Shifters Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Vampire Warriors